


Bee's Do More Then Make Honey

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, Tuckers like 4 and Wash is 9 years old, Tuckers scared of bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: Lavernius Tucker is not afraid of bees. So after he went to picked his big brother and sister up from school, he definitely didn't run away screaming.





	Bee's Do More Then Make Honey

Lavernius Tucker is not afraid of bees. So after he went to picked his big brother and sister up from school, he definitely didn't run away screaming.

He definitely didn't tell his dad that he didn't want to go with him to his sibling's school anymore  _because_ there were bee's.

And he didn't, D-I-D-N-T, cry because his dad couldn't find a baby sister one day and had to take Tucker with him.

He did none of those thing, except, he literally did times two of all those things.

"I don't wanna go!" Tucker sobbed, his dad trying to buckle him into his seat.

"Lavernius, I told you, no ones here to watch you. And Mommy's still at work." His dad said calmly. "I still don't know what you find bad about the school."

Tucker crossed his arms as his dad successfully buckled him in. "I don't want to go."

His dad smiled. "I know, but your gonna be going there one day."

Tucker let out a whine. Going to school means meeting new people. Going to school means bullies. But most of all, going to school, means  _bees._

And of course, he's seen them around the house, but his dad or his brother and sister kill them. He normally just sees there dead body being thrown away.

The little boy sighed, grabbing his stuff animal Raccoonie, and hugging it close. "At least you don't have to go to school."

After about 15 minutes of playing with Raccoonie and looking out the window, they finally arrived at the school.

His dad got out of the car opening Tucker's door. "Come on little man."

Tucker grabbed his dad's hand, staying close to his side as taller kids started walking out of the school.

If Tucker was being honest, the bigger kids seemed pretty scary. Exempted this one brunette that ran around smiling and waving at people.

He gripped his father's pants as two older boys, one with long hair and the other one with golden brown hair slicked back, looked at him while they walked pasted.

It wasn't until he heard the familiar buzzing sound coming from behind him that he went into panic.

He turned around, seeing a giant bumble bee, looking like it was staring right at him.

Tucker yelped, ripping his hand away from his dad's before yelling, "Bee!!"

Taking off, Tucker heard his dad yell his name before bumping into something and falling to the ground.

He looked up, seeing a tall blond boy looking down at him. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

Tucker looked down, he felt so small with this giant kid leaning over him. But the blond seemed really nice. "I-I'm fine."

The blond helped him up, looking behind Tucker when his dad shouted his name again.

"I am so sorry." Tucker's dad apologized. "I guess he's afraid of bees. The little scary cat."

The boy smiled. "I like cats."

Tucker mad a face. "I'm aliegic to cats."

He chuckled at Tucker's attempt to say allergic. "My names David Washington."

"Well, David. This is my son Lavernius."

Wash looked at Tucker, smiling. "Don't worry, my friend North's sister is afraid of bees too."

Tucker beamed. Oh goodness, he wasn't the only one. 

His dad grabbed Tucker's hand. "Come on, your brother and sister are probably wondering where the heck we are."

Tucker smiled, looking at Wash reaching out his hand to wave, and to grab the others hand. "Bye bye."

Wash smiled, waving at Tucker. "See yah."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
